the_sixth_blightfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhita
"Ask Rhita, the spooky dwarven rogue. Pretty sure she followed me the entire time." He tapped his chin. "That is, if you can find her." ''-Anders, 9:66 Dragon'' Overview Physical Appearance Rhita is a brunette with wild, curly hair. Her eyes are sharp and cold, often narrowed in irritation or suspicion. She shares the stocky, solid build of most of her kind. Rhita dresses in light leather armor reinforced by metal plates. She prefers not to have any metal buckles or buttons which might make noise since she spends a good deal of her time sneaking in the shadows. Personality Rhita has an acerbic tongue which can alienate those who do not know her well. She prefers to always be in the know, and spends a good deal of her time making herself inconspicuous so she can gather information. Rhita has a weakness for Wicked Grace. She also has a soft spot for anyone who feels lost and tries, in her own way, to make them feel comfortable. Biography History Rhita Helmi is the daughter of Lord Denek Helmi, one of the deshyrs of Orzammar. She enjoyed a rough and tumble childhood thanks to her eccentric father's 'hands off' style of parenting. She learned at his knee to give less credence to a person's background than their actions. Rhita was a precocious child who became wilder with age. She spent her teen years picking fights with Warrior caste boys and trashing taverns. Eventually, her father decided that her energy could be put to better use, so he had her trained with dual daggers and placed her at the head of House Helmi's efforts to reclaim old thaigs from the darkspawn. On one of her missions to clear out a nest of darkspawn, Rhita and her warriors were ambushed. Many were killed and Rhita was dragged off into the Deep Roads. She was able to fight free before they reached their nest but became lost in the Deep Roads. Warriors from her House were able to rescue her several days later. The incident changed Rhita; she became more intensely fixated on the darkspawn threat than ever before and lost much of her recklessness. Several months later, she informed her father of her intentions to leave Orzammar and join the Grey Wardens. Though it meant forsaking the Stone, she was determined to spend the rest of her life directly fighting the darkspawn menace. She has now been a Grey Warden for seven years. In-game Rhita was assigned to guard and mentor Tiberius Valerian. She urged Tiberius to visit Penelope for training. Relationships Tiberius Valerian- Rhita's wayward ward. Though she still thinks he's a bit of an idiot and is annoyed by her assignment to guard duty, she has a soft spot for lost boys like Tiberius. Warden-Captain Penelope- One of Rhita's closest friends among the Wardens. They have been close since she helped transition Penelope into life among the Wardens at Weisshaupt. Miscellaneous Trivia: * Rhita loves sweet foods; her weakness is lemon bars. * She holds the title of "Wicked Grace Champion" at Weisshaupt. The other Wardens are sure she cheats, but have never caught her in the act.